Wrath Of Simon
by Desbrina
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP. They are now out bu what will happen now.
1. The Turks

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, nothing more.

Chapter One

The Turks

Fia sits in Tifa's bar in Midgar. It's been years since Cloud and the others saved the planet but Fia didn't agree with that. If planets have protectors like weapon then why should WE need to protect it, although all the weapons was defeated by Cloud and the others.

"Fia, I see you here almost every day and you're nearly always moping. What's wrong?" Tifa asks.

"I'm just wondering should you have saved the planet?" Fia responds.

"Fia, if we didn't then Sephiroth would have destroyed the planet in the end."

"How do you know that?" Fia asks. The two of them carry on for some time until Greta; a friend of Fia stops them.

"Hey now. What going on ere?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter Greta. Keep your nose out of other peoples business," Fia replies.

"Someone's in a hump."

"I give up. Fia all you do is come here, have a few drinks and cause chaos. Then if Greta come there's even more chaos. I'm fed up. Both of you out now." So the two of them leave.

Greta pushes a strand of her White and black hair behind her ear and says,

"You know she's right."

"Greta I don't really care. I'm leaving." So Fia heads back to her home in sector 5. She gets there and someone calls to her from behind. Fia instantly knows who it is and says, "Reno, what do you want now?"

"For you to help us," Reno replies to Fia's question. Rude appears from the shadows.

"You should already know that I wont."

"Fine, we'll have to battle," Reno says. Fia gets her sword out. Rude attacks. Fia's health is down to 150/200

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt on Reno. It does 50 damage.

"Hey what about me?" Greta calls and joins the battle. "Fire." Greta casts fire on Rude. It does 30 damage. Rude attacks Greta. Greta's health is down to125/200.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt on Rude. It does 50 damage.

"Fire," Greta calls and casts fire on Rude. It does 30 damage. Rude attacks Fia. She is has 100 health left. Reno uses his electromag on Fia, she has 50/200 health left. Fia also has her limit brake.

"Sword Sweep," Fia calls and uses her limit. It does 100 damage to Rude and Reno.

"Potion," Greta calls and uses a potion on Fia. Fia's health is now 150/200. Reno uses his electromag on Greta, she has 75/200 health left. Rude attacks Fia, she has 100 health left. Greta has her limit brake.

"Star Magic, Greta calls and uses her limit. Rude runs away and it does 75 damage to Reno.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt on Reno, he runs away. Fia and Greta level up to level 6.

"What'd those two want?" Greta asks.

"You know, the Usual."

"What, help?" Fia nods. "They were once Turks, why'd they want our help?"

"I haven't a clue," Fia says.

"I know what they want," someone says from the shadows. It's a female voice "Beat me and I'll join you and tell you. Here use these." She throws two Hi-Potions at them, so they use them. "Lets battle." Fia draws her sword.

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts Ice on Fia. Fia has 225/250 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt on Eleanor. It does 50 damage.

"White magic," Greta calls and uses her normal attack. It does 20 damage.

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts ice on Greta. Greta has 225/250 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt. It does 50 damage.

"Fire," Greta calls and casts Fire. It does 50 damage Eleanor falls to her knees.

"All right you beat me. Reno and Rude want help because Tseng is in trouble."

"In trouble, for what?" Greta asks.

"He disobeyed an order," Eleanor Replies.

"What order?" Fia questions.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway," Eleanor responds.

"Where do they stay, I wish to speak to them," Fia says.

"Sector 4 I think, you can get the train there." So the three of them head to the train station to get a train to sector 4. Once there they encounter a battle with an unknown enemy.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt.

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts ice.

"Fire," Greta calls and casts fire. The unknown enemy is defeated.

"You know I really hate random battles with unknown enemies," Eleanor says.

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it," Fia says.

"Oh come on," Eleanor says. "Is she always like this," she whispers to Greta.

"Most of the time. Fia when are we there," Greta asks.

"A few more minutes," Fia responds. When they get to sector four there is no sign of the former Turks. They start to ask round but no one knows where they are.

"Come back for more," Reno says.

"You fought them earlier. I thought you wanted their help, not to fight them," Elena said.

"Elena stop acting so weak. Sometimes you must fight to accomplish your goal," Reno remarks.

"Yes sir," Elena says.

"And stop calling me SIR. We are no longer Turks." Elena just sighs.

"Are you back to fight then?" Elena Asks.

"No, we're here to talk," Greta says.

"That's funny, you wanted to fight earlier," Rude says.

"Eleanor told us about Tseng. What happened?" Fia asks. So Reno and Elena explain to Greta, Eleanor and Fia what had happened to Tseng.

"Now do you see why we want your help? All we know is that some man called Dio has him at the Gold Saucer and we want to go and help him."

"Do you know the price of the gold saucer? We don't have nearly enough money."

"That's why we are giving you 3,000 Gil. If you complete this task you will be paid greatly."

"And we're supposed to walk there?" Greta asks.

"No," Reno says. "A helicopter will wait for you outside Midgar to take you to North Coral and it will wait for you to return. Good Luck," and they leave. They head back to sector 5, the only sector that they have a key for. But first they would have to get into the slums. The train can do that. Getting to the sector 5 station and leaving the train they encounter a battle. It is a Blood Taste.

"I thought they were only in the sector 5 reactor," Fia says.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Lightning" Fia calls and casts bolt on it. It is killed. Eleanor goes up to level 6. "Come on, let's hurry."

They go past the church and out onto the world map. There, as Reno said, a helicopter is waiting for them. They get on and soon they are at North Coral. They get out and head into North Coral and onto the ropeway to the Gold Saucer.

"It 3,000 Gil for a session pass or 30,000 Gil for a lifetime pass. Which will it be?" The person on the entrance asks.

"Err, Session one please," Fia says.

"Her you are. Once you leave the Gold Saucer that pass will become invalid and you will have to pay again. Please enjoy yourselves." So we enter the gold saucer and stand at the station. There they find another Materia, Restore.

"Where do you think Dio will be?" Greta asks.

"I don't know," Eleanor says.

"I know where you can find Dio," says someone coming from Wonder Square. "He tends to be in Battle Square."  
"Okay thanks." So the three of them head to Battle Square where a man meets them.

"Hey I'm Dio, what can I do for you?" Dio says.

"We're here from Reno about Tseng."

"Did he know, well you'll have to fight in Battle Square for any chance to get him back." So they head up the steps and begin to battle. Only one person can battle at a time. They choose Fia to battle. They put all four Materia's onFia and she begins to battle. The first opponent is a Blood Taste.

"This is easy. Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt. She proceeds to the next opponent. It is a Ceasar.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt. It does 50 damage. The Ceasar attacks and Fia has 150/250 health left.

"Fire," Fia calls and casts fire. It does 60 damage. Ceasar uses bubble. Fia has 50/250 health left.

"Ice," Fia calls and casts ice. Ceasar is killed. She proceeds to the next opponent. It is a Aero Combatant.

"Restore," Fia calls and casts cure. She is restored back to 250/250 health.

Aero Combatant attacks and Fia has 200/250 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt. It does 70 damage. Aero Combatant attacks and Fia has 175/250 health left.

"Lightning." It does 75 damage. Aero Combatant attacks but misses.

"Fire," Fia calls and casts fire. It does 50 damage. Aero Combatant is killed. She proceeds to the next monster but there are no more.

"Very good," Dio says. They put their Materia back and Fia keeps the restore one. Fia heals then talks to Dio. "Now you must face me. Ha ha ha."

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt. It does 80 damage.

"Fire," Greta calls and casts fire. It does 70 damage.

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts ice. It does 50 damage. Dio attacks Fia. Her health is at 150/250. Fia gets her limit break.

"Sword sweep," Fia uses her limit break and does 200 damage. Dio is beaten. Fia goes up to level 7, Greta goes up to level 7 and Eleanor goes up to level 7. "Fine, I'll go release Tseng. Wait here." Dio returns with Tseng. "Now go before I change my mind." So the four of them leave the Gold Saucer and leave North Coral and get onto the helicopter.

"Tseng, why did Dio have you?" Greta asks.

"I'd found something out about him but Reno told me to leave him alone. I went against his orders."

"But why does Reno boss you around? You're not a Turk any more, he can order you around," Eleanor asks.

"I KNOW BUT THAT'S NONE OF YOU BUSSINESS," Tseng shouts at her and they spend the rest of the journey in silence. Getting back to Midgar they go back to see Reno.

"Well done, you did better than I thought you would. Here's your money." Reno hands Fia 3,000 Gil. "Now go." Fia, Greta and Eleanor leave.


	2. Finding Cloud

Chapter 2

Finding Cloud

Arriving back in sector 7 they head for Tifa's bar.

"Where've you been? You're normally here long before now."

"Sorry, I was doing something for Reno."

"Reno, hum. Oh I remember him. He's a pain in the back side if you ask me."

"So what, I got 3,000 Gil for it."

"Working for anyone for money are we now?" Tifa questions.

"Nope, he wanted to rescue Tseng for him. Meant I got to see the Gold Saucer, I'm leaving."

"Already, but you just got here."

"Normally you can't wait to get rid of me."

"Well I..." Tifa starts to say.

"Bye Tifa," Fia says and leaves.

"What was that about Fia?" Greta asks.

"I think she has feelings for me," Fia responds.

"No way, she likes cloud," Eleanor says and the three of them leave back to Fia's house and into their separate rooms. Soon there is a knock at the door it is Tifa.

"What'd you want now?" Fia asks.

"I have a job for you if you want it," Tifa says.

"As long as it's not working at your bar," Fia jokes.

"No way," Tifa replies. "It's better than that. I want you to find cloud for me. I'll pay good."

"How much?" Fia asks.

"10,000 Gil."

"Where do you think he is?" Fia questions.

"I haven't a clue, probably in Midgar somewhere. I know he still misses Aeris."

"Fine." So Fia heads towards the church where Aeris's flowers are. There are only two children here so Fia goes to Aeris's house but there no one here too. Fia returns to her house to find that Tifa is still there.

"Find him?" she asks.

"Nope, I don't know why you couldn't look there yourself."

"I have, I... was just hoping that he maybe there when someone else looked. There's one more place he could be, but it's a long way, up north," Tifa says.

"City of the Ancients," Fia suggests.

"Yes, if you want you can borrow the Highwind to get there."

"Yes please, there's no way I can cross that water on my own."

"Do you not have Chocobo's?" Tifa questions.

"No."

"Fine, you can borrow the Highwind but at a cost," Tifa says.

"I have little money."

"1,000 Gil?" Tifa asks. Fia shakes her head. "Fine, I'll take it out of your pay. You will now get 9,000 Gil."

"Money is money to me."

"Ah, so you are doing it for the money,"

"Yes and no,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES AND NO?" at that moment Greta and Eleanor walk in.

"What's going on here?"

"Fine I'll do it."  
"Do what Fia?" Eleanor asks.

"Bye Tifa."

"Do what Fia?" Greta asks.

"Bye Fia." Tifa leaves.

"DO WHAT FIA," Eleanor and Greta both shout.

"We're going for a trip. Come on."

"Where?" Greta asks.

"They City of the Ancients."

"Wow, but why?" Eleanor asks.

"To find Cloud." So the three of them head outside Midgar once again. They get into the Highwind. They make a stop at the Chocobo Stables where they find Choco/Mog summon Materia and equip it on Greta. They get back on the Highwind and travel to bone village. They get to bone village.

"More Tourists," a digger says. They heal and head towards the City of the Ancients. Once there they encounter an unknown enemy.

"Fire," Greta calls and casts Fire.

"Lightning," Fia calls and casts bolt.

"Ice." The unknown enemy attacks Eleanor. She has 200/250 health left.

"Lightning."

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts ice.

"Fire." The unknown enemy is defeated. "Just who are these unknown enemies?"

"If we knew, they wouldn't be unknown," Greta says. They carry on. When the path splits in three they take the left but he's not there, so they go back and take the right. He's not there either, so they go back and take the middle one. They find cloud at the entrance of the Forgotten city.

"What do you three want?" Cloud asks.

"Tifa need your help," Fia answers.

"Tifa can look after herself."

"She sent us to find you," Eleanor says.

"So what."

"Fine, you're not the hero we thought you were," Greta says. "You wont even come help a friend who's in need."

"GOODBYE," Fia shouts. The three of them leave and a few minutes later Cloud calls to them.

"Wait." They turn around. "Alright, I'll go with you but you better not be lying." So the four of them head back to the Highwind and back to Midgar. Once they arrive in Midgar they head to Tifa's bar where they are greeted by Tifa.

"Good, you found him," Tifa says. "Here's your money." They receive 9,000 Gil.

"What, you said Tifa needed help," Cloud says, angrily.

"I do," says Tifa calmly. "I need help running the bar. So many customers."


	3. Journey to Junon

Chapter 3

Journey to Junon

"I would still like to know who these unknown enemies are," Greta says.

"Yeah," Eleanor.

"I can help you with that," Elena says.

"How?" Eleanor says.

"The unknown enemies are really one enemy," she says. "Well he's not exactly an enemy. The unknown enemy was a boy called Simon. He joined the Turks a while ago but was quickly defeated so he left."

"So why does he keep attacking us?" Fia asks.

"He probably wants revenge." Elena walks off.

"If he keeps attacking people then someone's going to get hurt," Eleanor says.

"Eleanor, your always the sensitive one," Fia says.

"I say we just leave him alone," Greta says.

"And let him hurt someone? No way. I'm going to find him," states Eleanor.

"I'm going to kick his butt," Fia says. So Fia and Eleanor go off to find him.

"Hey, you two," Greta calls. "Wait for me. Guys please wait." But Fia and Eleanor didn't wait. "Fine, see if you can beat him with out me." Fia equips the Choco/Mog Materia on herself and Eleanor equips the Fire Materia on herself. Tifa comes and speaks to the two of them.

"Sorry guys, you wont be able to borrow the Highwind this time," she tells them.

"Oh, why?" Fia enquires.

"Well, when you last used it you managed to damaged it. I'll let you know when it's fixed. I may even deliver it to you depending on where you are. Bye." So Fia and Eleanor head on onto the world map and head towards Kalm. They rest in the in and Fia heads up to the Materia shop. There she buys Earth and Eleanor equips it on herself. One finished in Kalm they head towards the Chocobo stables. About halfway there they are attacked by three Ists attack.

"Fire," Eleanor says.

"Lightning," Fia says. Two of the three Ists are killed. The last ist attacks Fia. She has 200/250 health left.

"Fire," Eleanor calls. The last Ist is killed. Fia goes up a level-to-level 8. "Well that was fun." They carry on to the Chocobo stables. Once there they go to see Chocobo Billy.

"If you want to cross the Swamp its best if you have a Chocobo. You can catch the in the Chocobo footprints but you need the Chocobo Lure Materia for them to appear. I'll sell it to you for, 2000 Gil," Chocobo Billy says.

"Ok," Fia says.

"To catch a Chocobo you will also need greens. Do you want to buy some?" Chocobo Billy asks.

"Yes, 10 Gysahl Greens please." Fia pays 1.000 Gil for them and they leave. Fia goes onto the Chocobo tracks and starts running around. Eventually she encounters a battle with a Chocobo in it and 2 Ists. Fia throws a Gysahl Greens to the Chocobo. It starts to eat.

"Fire," Eleanor calls. The first ist is killed.

The second ist attacks Fia, she has 200/300 health left.

"Fire," Eleanor calls. It does 20 damage.

"Lightning," Fia calls, it does 30 damage. The second Ist is killed. They caught a Chocobo. They ride it across the swamp and get off to go into the cave. When they get off it runs away. They go inside the cave. At the entrance they see the skeleton of the snake that Sephiroth killed, wrapped round a stake. Shortly after entering the cave and taking a left they come to a dead end with a box. They open the box and find the Sense Materia. It is equipped on Eleanor and they head back the way they came but take a right this time. When they get to a tree they must climb they see Reno, Rude and Tseng fighting Simon. They are quickly defeated. Fia and Eleanor fight him. Just then Greta appears but doesn't help. Simon attacks Eleanor and she has 200/250 health left. Reno joins the fight.

"Well, if your friend won't help, I will." Reno has 50/600 health.

"Restore," Fia calls and casts cure on Reno. He goes back up to full health.

"Ice," Eleanor calls and casts ice on Simon. It does 50 damage.

"Electromag," Reno says and attacks. It does 70 damage. Simon attacks Reno and does 50 damage. Reno has 550/600 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls. It does 60 damage.

"Sense," Eleanor calls. They get some info. Simon, Level 10, HP 570/700, Weak against fire, Absorbs earth.

"Electromag," it does 65 damage. 455/700 health left. Simon attacks Reno, he has 450/600 health left.

"Lightning,"" it does 50 damage. 405/70 health left.

"Fire," it does 100 damage. 305/700 health left.

"Electromag," It does 75 damage. 230/700 health left. Simon attacks Fia. She has 100/300 health left.

"Lightning." It does 75 damage. 155/700 health left.

"Fire." It does 80 damage. 75/700 health left.

"Electromag." It has a critical hit and does 150 damage. Simon runs off saying,

"Just you wait." Eleanor goes up one level-to-level 8, Fia goes up one level-to-Level 9, and Reno goes up one level.

"Till we meet again," Elena says and they leave. Fia and Eleanor heal. Greta joins them. Greta equips the Fire and Sense Materia on herself. They climb up the tree and exit the cave. They head towards Fort Condor. They get to fort condor and are met by a man.

"They war with the Shin-Ra is over," he rejoices. "Come in." going inside they have to climb up a rope. Once they're at the top they speak to an old man sat at a table.

"There's not much I can give you but here, take this." He hands them a red Materia. The Shiva summon Materia. Greta equips it on herself and they head back down to head to Junon.


	4. Blast From The Past

Chapter 4

Blast from the Past

Reno stands in the streets of Junon with Rude walking up to him from behind. Reno sets off again heading for the dock.

"Reno, you alright?" Rude asks.

"Yeah, just thinking." They get to where the road splits. They go forward and eventually get to the dock. They get on and after a little while a warning alarm goes off.

"Unidentified passengers on board. Unidentified passengers located, cargo hold."

Reno and rude head to the cargo bay.

"Hello Reno. Nice to see you again," Someone says. It is John; someone Reno's had trouble with in the past.

"Yes it is. Long time no see Reno," Someone else says. It is Ryan, someone else Reno's had trouble with.

"You've given us a hard time Reno," John says.

"Now its time to end things," Ryan says.

"For you anyway. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Now you shall pay for killing Mike." Elena runs in to help. A battle begins between John and Ryan, Elena, Reno and Rude. Ryan and john attack Elena and Rude, Reno, Rude and Elena attack John and Ryan. This carries on for several more rounds until Elena, Rude and Ryan are defeated. Reno attacks John and John attacks Reno. After a few more rounds they both have little health until Reno attacks John and defeats him.

"You're a lot stronger than you were," Ryan says and runs off.

"Well, that was fun," Reno commented. Rude just shrugs and they head back up stairs.

**Note this chapter is meant to be short and only about Reno, Rude and Elena. The rest of the chapters maybe shorter because of the way they're written.**


	5. Costa De Sol

Chapter 5

Costa De Sol

Once getting to Junon they have a look round and take the elevator up to the town, and head for the dock. They get on the boat waiting to leave. An identified passenger warning is alerted in the cargo bay, so Fia, Greta and Eleanor hide. They see Reno and Rude come down the stairs followed by Elena. They fight two passengers as Fia, Greta and Eleanor sneak up the stairs. They head towards the front of the boat as Reno, Rude and Elena head back up and towards the front of the boat. Fia and the others hide behind some boxes. Reno, Rude and Elena go into the cabin so Fia goes up to the window and listens to the conversation.

"The intruders are gone," Elena says.

"Although I think Fia and her friends are hear," Reno says.

"I believe we have a Simon on board," Tseng says.

"We can deal with him," Reno says.

"No, Elena and I shall deal with him. You and Rude shall deal with Fia and her friends," Tseng says. Fia quickly goes back to her hiding place just as Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng head out.

"Rude, wait here." Rude turns round. "Lets check these boxes." Fia realises they have been discovered so they show themselves. "We meet again. It's a pity its under these circumstances."

"Lets get this over and done with," Greta says.

"We shall," Reno says. Fia draws her sword. Reno attacks Fia, she has 300/350 health left. Rude attacks Greta, she has 150/250 health left.

"Fire," Greta calls.

"Choco/Mog," Fia calls. It does deathblow.

"Earth," Eleanor calls and casts quake. Reno attacks Fia, she has 250/350 health left. Rude attacks Greta, she has 50/250 health left.

"Restore," Fia calls and casts cure on Greta, returning her to full health.

"Shiva," Greta calls.

"Ice," Eleanor calls. Rude casts Cure on Reno. Reno attacks Fia, she has 200/350 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls and Rude runs away defeated.

"Fire," Greta calls.

"Earth," Eleanor calls.

"We'll finish this later," Reno calls and runs off. Greta goes up 2 levels to level 9. Fia and the others head off the boat. As they leave they see Tseng and Elena fighting a Simon. They leave and find themselves in Costa De Sol. They head towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry but you must leave Costa De Sol," The owner of the hotel says.

"Why," Eleanor asks.

"A terrible event has occurred. A clocked figure is terrorizing people on the beach."

"Let us stay in the hotel for the next couple of nights and we will defeat this person," Fia says.

"This is not a person, IT'S A FREAKING MONSTER!" the owner shouts. "Defeat it, you think you can defeat it? One night, if you defeat then you can stay here when ever you want, For Free." So Fia, Greta and Eleanor says in the hotel that night and in the morning they go to find the Clocked Figure. They find it on the beach. They get into a battle.

"Silent Sword." The Simon attacks. Everyone hits their limit.

"Star Magic," Greta calls and uses her limit.

"Triple shot," Eleanor calls and uses her limit. Fia falls to her knees and holds her head in her hand, but after a few minutes she stands back up, her sea blue eyes now black.

"Body Blow," Fia and another voice calls and she uses a limit that isn't hers. The Simon is killed instantly.

"Fia, what happened?" Eleanor asks.

"I haven't a clue," Fia replies. They head towards the hotel to rest.

**The Party**

That night a party is raging down on the beach. The party woke Fia and her friends up and they head down to the beach to find out what's going on. The people are celebrating not having the Simon terrorizing them.

"That you, you have freed us," A drunken person says. Fia returns to the hotel, with the others staying at the party and coming back later.

In the morning the head to North Coral.


	6. North Coral and the Gold Saucer

Chapter 6

North Coral and the Gold Saucer

Leaving Costa De Sol they take the mountain route and run into a Scix.

"Sense," Greta calls. Scix, level 12, HP 350.

"Lightning," Fia calls. 250/350

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 200/350. The Scix attacks Eleanor, she has 250/300 health left.

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 150/350

"Lightning," Fia calls. 50/350

"Fire" Greta calls. The Scix is defeated. Eleanor goes up to level 9. They evit the mountain pass ad head for a cave. Once inside they find a train track which leads from and old Mako reactor. They follow the track until they get to a bridge. As they cross the bridge they run into a Blob.

"Sense," Greta calls. Blob, level 11 HP 350, weak against ice.

"Lightning," Fia calls. 300/350

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 150/350. The Blob attacks Fia, she has 300/350 health left.

"Shiva," Greta calls and summons Shiva. The Blob is defeated. They cross the bridge and soon find themselves in North Coral.

"Hey, why don't you take a vacation to the Gold Saucer," someone says.

"Yeah," Eleanor says. They head up to the inn and rest. Then they head to the rope way and into the Gold Saucer.

**Gold Saucer**

They pay 3,000 Gil and enter. They have a look round and head to the battle arena to test their skills.

"Can you help? There's a weird man attacking people in the prison," Dio asks.

"Yeah sure," Fia replies. Dio sends them down to the Desert Prison. They see people running round, screaming. They also see a person in a clock, his face hidden by a hood.

"That must be him," Greta says. They start to fight him. "Sense." Simon level 12 HP 500

"Choco/Mog," Fia calls. It does Fat Chocobo. 400/500

"Shiva," Greta calls. 250/500. Simon attacks Fia, she has 250/350 health left.

"Ice," Eleanor calls. Simon attacks Eleanor, she has 250/350 health left.

"Lightning," Fia calls. 200/500

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 150/500

"Fire," Greta calls. 100/500

"Lightning." 50/500 Simon attacks Fia, she has 150/350 health left.

"Earth," Eleanor calls. Simon is defeated. Dio comes down.

"Thank you," he says.

"Maybe you can help me?" someone says. "I'm no good at Chocobo races. Can you win?"

"I'll give it a try," Fia says.

**Chocobo Races**

Fia's manager is Sonja. The race starts with Sonja's Chocobo, Mike in third position. Mike takes second position and then first. The second place Chocobo tries to take first but Mike blocks him. Mike wins.

**Desert Prison**

"Thank you. I am now free to leave. May I come with you?" she asks.

"Yes, what's your name," Fia asks.

"Sarah," she replies.

**Gold Saucer**

"I'm coming in your group Fia," Sarah says. They swap Greta for Sarah and give Sarah Greta's Materia.

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to stay here a little longer," Greta says. They leave the Gold Saucer leaving Greta behind but Dio catches them.

"Hey, take this bike. You can cross shallow rivers and streams with it," Dio says. They leave and head to Cosmo Canyon.


	7. Gongaga

Chapter 7

Gongaga

They cross the river and run into a Mynix.

"Sense," Sarah calls. Mynix level 15 HP 500

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 400/500

"Lightning," Fia calls. 250/500. Mynix attacks Fia, she has 228/350 health left.

"Fire," Sarah calls. 200/500

"Ice," Eleanor calls. 100/500

"Lightning," Fia calls. Mynix is defeated. They make a stop off at Gongaga. They see Greta running away from Reno. Reno turns round and looks at Fia.

"What's going on here Reno? One minute you need our help, the next your trying to kill us. And why was Greta here?" Fia asks.

"One question at a time. Shin-Ra will rise again and The Turks will kill anyone who gets in Shin-Ra's way," Elena says, coming from the town with Rude.

"Rufus is dead, who is the president?" Eleanor asks.

"Rufus is not dead," Tseng states, coming from where Rude and Elena came from. "We can not let you enter." Reno, Rude and Tseng fight.

"Choco/Mog," Fia calls. It does Fat Chocobo.

"Shiva," Sarah calls.

"Ice," Eleanor calls. Reno attacks Fia, she has 200/350 health left. Rude attacks Eleanor, she has 300/350 health left. Tseng attacks Sarah, she has 350/400 health left.

"Earth," Eleanor calls.

"Fire," Sarah calls.

"Lightning," Fia calls. Rude runs away. Reno attacks Fia, she has 100/350 health left. Tseng attacks Sarah and she gets her limit.

"Lightning," Fia calls.

"Ice," Eleanor calls.

"Body Blow," Sarah uses her limit. Tseng runs away. Reno attacks Fia and defeats her.

"Phoenix Down," Eleanor calls and gives it to Fia, she has 250/350 health left.

"Fire," Sarah calls. Reno attacks Eleanor and she has 150/350 health left.

"Restore," Fia calls and casts cure on Eleanor, she has 350/350 health left.

"Ice," Eleanor calls.

"Fire," Sarah calls. Reno runs off. Every one goes up one level. Fia and Eleanor are on level 10 and Sarah is on level 11. They head towards the destroyed reactor and find the Ifrit summon Materia. They head to the town and buy the Gravity Materia. They head out and back towards Cosmo Canyon.


	8. Into The Past

**Note: this chapter is really only about Elena's past.**

Chapter 8

Into the Past

The Turks stood in Cosmo Canyon.

"Reno, what has this place got to do with us?" Elena asks.

"Red XIII lives here," Reno states.

"So."

"So, if we can make him think that Fia and the others are trying to destroy the planet he can kill them."

"..." was Rude's reply.

_Elena is sat in front of the fire after a fight with Greta. Greta comes and sits beside her._

"_Greta, promise me we'll never fight again," Elena says._

"_I can't promise you that but I'll promise that I will try." A breeze picked up and they go their separate ways, only into their houses._

Elena shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories.

"Elena, is something wrong?" Reno asks.

"No, just being here brings back a memory of me and Greta."  
"The one where you promised not to fight?" Reno quizzes.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Elena asks, curious as to how Reno knew.

"I'll tell you that at another time." Reno's words started off a new memory.

"_Greta, what's going on?" Elena asks._

"_We're being attacked and I'm leaving. Come with me if you wish," Greta replies._

"_Where."_

"_Midgar." So Elena follows Greta out of Cosmo Canyon._

Elena starts to walk off.

"Elena, where are you going?" Reno asks.

"Let her go," Rude says.

Elena sat on a bed, in which used to be her house. Another memory came.

"_Come on Elena, keep up." That is just Greta's way of saying you're too weak._

"The whole time, did she not like me?"

_They climbed over rocks until Midgar came into sight. Once getting to Midgar Elena felt as though Greta didn't want her around anymore._

"You always had you friends round."

_Elena and Greta eventually went their separate ways._

Little did Elena know Reno and Rude are listening from outside. They look at each other.

"Let's just keep this quiet."


	9. Cosmo Canyon

Chapter 9  
Cosmo Canyon

As they near Cosmo Canyon they are seen by the Turks who hide, knowing that they weren't seen. Nanaki meets them at the gate.

"Why have you come here, planet destroyers?" he asks.

"What do you mean, planet destroyers?" Fia asks.

"You wish to destroy the planet. You are no better than Sephiroth."

"We are not trying to destroy the planet. We are just trying to stop an Ex-Turk from taking over and creating a new government like Shin-Ra. The Turks and Rufus are trying to set Shin-Ra up again."

"Rufus was killed when weapon attacked Junon," Nanaki says.

"Not according to the Turks," Eleanor says.

"And you believed them?" Nanaki asks in disbelief.

"Well yes, I guess we did," Sarah says.

"Never trust a Turk," Nanaki says. "Although I did believe what Reno said about you wanting to destroy the planet."

"Maybe you should use your own advice then Nanaki," Fia says. "Can we come in now?"

"Fine, but be warned. The Turks were here this morning but no one has seen them leave." Nanaki runs off, back into Cosmo Canyon. The group head up to the inn to rest the night. During the night the Turks sneak out. The next morning they head to the Materia shop and by a Revive Materia. Soon they hear shouting coming from outside Cosmo Canyon. Reno is trying to kill someone. The two of them are fighting. Reno cast an Ice spell on the boy, who retaliates with a Fire 2 spell. The boy attacks Reno with his Spear. Reno attacks the boy with his Electro-Mag Rod. The boy charges at Reno with his spear but Reno blocks the attack. Reno attacks with his Neo Turk Light. The boy stumbles and falls to the ground. Reno moves in and makes the final blow but Fia jumps in between them, blocking the attack with her sword.

"Stay out of this Fia," Reno warns.

"Or what?" she questions and Fia attacks with Bolt, knocking Reno back. Reno charges at Fia but Fia blocks his attack once again.

"Sword sweep," Fia calls and uses her limit break. Reno falls back holding his shoulder, blood seeping through between his fingers. Reno runs off.

"Thank you," the boy says. "My names Mike."

"Hi. You haven't seen anyone in a clock near here have you?" Fia asks.

"Yeah, someone came here in a black clock and left in a red one. Said his name was Simon."

"We had better get going. Where was he headed?"

"Nibelheim." Fia and the other start to leave. "Hey wait, I'm going with you." Mike takes Eleanor's place and swaps her Materia to him. They head out to Nibelheim.


	10. Nibelheim

Chapter 10 - Part One

Nibelheim

They left Cosmo Canyon and head for Nibelheim. On the way there while heading down a hill, they run into a Rapps. Sarah uses sense on Rapps.

"Guys, he's week against gravity," Sarah calls. Sarah uses gravity on Rapps. Fia attacks with her sword but misses and Rapps hits her hard. Fia falls to the ground. Rapps comes to attack Fia but Mike hits it with a Fire 2 spell. The Rapps turns round and attacks Mike while Fia gets up. Fia attacks while Rapps's back is turned and kills it. The gang carry on to Nibelheim. Once there they head to the inn to rest. They are met there by Greta and Eleanor.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Eleanor says.

"Hmmm," Greta agrees.

"Greta, why were you with the Turks back at Gongaga?" Fia asks.

"What's it to do with you?" Greta asks.

"Well, if you are supposed to be on our team then why were you talking to them?" Fia asks. Greta stays quite, thinking up an excuse. "Greta, why were you talking to them?"

"Hmmm, good question," Greta responds.

"Why were you talking to them?" Fia asks again.

"I was trying to throw them off our tail," Greta replies.

"Why would you want to do that. if they were following us then they would have got to Gongaga after us, not before us," Fia says.

"Yes, we didn't see them go past," Eleanor says.

"Who are the Turks?" Mike asks.

"The Turks used to be with Shin-Ra and is led by Tseng," Greta says. "They do things like spying, kidnapping, killing."

"Basically, Shin-Ra's dirty work?" Mike asks.

"Yeah," fia replies.

"They don't sound very nice," Mike comments.

"They're not," Eleanor says. "They're also trying to set Shin-Ra up again."

"Then what are they doing here?" Mike asks.

"Huh?" They look to where Mike is pointing to. They see the Turks.

"Now what do they want?" Fia asks. They hide from them.

"Come out Fia," Reno calls. "We know you're here." Unfortunately that is the time that Simon also appears behind them, giving them nowhere to run. "There they are." The Turks also see that Simon has the others trapped.

"Looks like we're in trouble," Eleanor states.

"Yeah," Fia agress. _Is Simon working with the Turks._ Simon and the Turks begin to close in on Fia and her friends. As the Turks are about to attack Simon suddenly says,

"Darkness Realm." Darkness engulfs The Turks, Fia and her friends.


	11. The Darkness Realm

Chapter 10 - Part 2

Darkness Realm

Blackness, the world is black. A small orb sits on an alter. It emits a soft silver glow. Fia walks up to it.

"Wait," Elena calls. "What do you think you are doing?"

"That orb shall belong to Shin-Ra," Tseng says.

"Why do you want that orb?" Fia asks.

"That's a secret," Elena says.

"Oh really," Greta says. Elena gives Greta a cold glare.

"If Shin-Ra wants that orb, then i can't let you have it," Fia says. Fia and Reno make a grab for the Orb but Reno gets it before Fia can.

"Ha, the orb shall belong to Shin-Ra." Fia draws her sword and charges at Reno. Mike uses quake which causes a hole to appear in the ground.

"Magic has a terrible effect here. Don't use it," A voice says. Reno throws the charging Fia back towards the hole. She tumbles over the side but manages to grab the edge. Reno goes and stands over her, the orb in his hand.

"Fia," Greta calls. The others go over to help her but the other Turks get in their way. Reno pulls out his Electro-Mag Rod and shoots a blast from it at Fia, causing her to let go. She falls into the depth.

"Fia," Eleanor calls. Simon appears behind everyone. A wave of energy passes through the air from his body, knocking everyone to the floor. Tseng lifts his head and says,

"Why have you brought everyone here?"

"To have some fun. Parts of this world are reality, but parts of it are illusions. Can you guess which part is which. HA HA HA. Now lets have some fun."

"I hate think what his idea of fun is," Mike says.

"I guess we're about to find out," Reno says.

"If you must know my idea of fun is to get you to kill your friends."

"You've got to be kidding. We wouldn't do that," Eleanor shouts.

"You wont have a choice." Simon rubs his hands together. "Let have some fun with Greta and Eleanor first, shall we?"

"We wont fight each other," Greta and Eleanor call. Then something strange comes over them. Their eyes go copmpletely black and they turn to face each other. "Lets do this."

"Eleanor no," Mike calls. "Greta stop." But they don't listen. Eleanor fires shots at Greta but she stops them using her White Magic Shield. Greta uses her White Magic Blast to attack Eleanor and Eleanor falls to the ground. Eleanor attacks Greta who can't react in time to use her shield and the bullets hit her.

"Star Magic," Greta calls and uses her limit break. Eleanor collapses and disappears.

"Two down, Nine left.," Simon says.

"Does that mean he's going to do the same to us?" Elena asks.

"Seems so," Tseng says.


	12. Escape

Chapter 10 - Part 3

Escape

"I want more fun," Simon cries out. "And I know the perfect two." Simon turns to face Reno and Rude.

"No way," Reno says. "No way am I fighting Rude."

"What a pity. You don't have a choice." Reno charges at Simon, his Electro-Mag Rod out. He strikes Simon with it and Simon disappears only to reappear behind him. "Hiya." Simon starts teasing Reno. Every time Reno gets close to Simon he disappears. Eventually Simon gets fed up and fires a blast of Mako at Reno who falls instantly unconscious. Mike runs over to Reno but Simon fires a Mako blast at him. Mike and Reno disappear the same way Eleanor did.

"That's four people gone," Tseng says.

"Yes, now I shall chose another one," Simon fires a blast of Mako at Elena but Tseng pushes her out of the way, taking the blast himself. He disappears like the others before him.

"Tseng," Elena cries out. Rude walks over to her and whispers something in her ear.

"Remember what Simon told us. I doubt this is reality," Rude whispers.

"And you believe him?" Elena asks.

"No, but I refuse to believe that this is reality, and that my friends are gone," Rude replies.

"Looks like you're down to four people," Simon says. "Greta, let's have some fun."

"You have a sick mind," Greta responds, disgusted.

"You deliberately took that the wrong way. I don't like being called names," Simon tells her. Simon fires a Mako blast at Greta who disappears like Tseng did. "One more gone. He He."

"This is just getting sad," Sarah comments.

"I'm glad you agree with me." Rude, Elena and Sarah charge at Simon. Elena draws her gun and starts shooting, Rude uses fire and Sarah Uses Shiva. "I did tell you that Magic has terrible effects here." The Magic attacks hit Simon but reflect back. "You can't defeat me that easily." Elena loads another magazine in her gun and starts firing. Rude attacks with his fists and Sarah her fists as well. Simon attacks Sarah, who then uses her limit on him. "You may have beaten me this time but I'll be back." Simon runs off. The darkness is replaced with light.

"Now where are we," Sarah asks. They see a door and head through it. Inside, the missing people are lying on the floor, seeming to be asleep. Rude and Elena go over to Reno and Tseng.

"They are just asleep," Elena says.

"Where's Fia?" Sarah asks.

"Is she not here?" Elena asks.

"No, but she did fall down a hole, instead of disappearing like everyone else," Sarah says. "I wonder if that was reality." The asleep wake up and the light changes again.


	13. Back To Reality

Chapter 10 – 4

Back to reality

They find themselves back in Nibelheim still without Fia. The Turks start to head off.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Greta asks. "We still have the matter of the Silver Orb to sort out."  
"The orb belongs to us," Reno says.  
"You either hand it over to us or we fight," Mike says.  
"Fight then, I guess." Reno, Rude and Elena get into their usual battle positions while Sarah, Mike and Greta get ready. Greta charges at Reno, fists' glowing white with magic, and slams them into him. Mike blocks a blow from Rude and swings his spear at him. Sarah lands several blows on Elena. Reno attacks Sarah with his Electro-Mag rod, who retaliates by landing a blow to his gut. Reno falls to his knees and Sarah kicks him to the floor. Rude and Elena run to where Reno is getting to his feet.  
"Show them some power," Tseng calls. Reno smiles and gets out the Silver Orb.  
"My pleasure." A grey glow appears in Reno's hand. Greta, Sarah and Mike stare at him, panting. Reno thrusts his hand forward and they are thrown back by a sudden gust of wind. The Turks leave, taking the orb with them.

Discovery about the Silver Orb

"They're getting away," Eleanor calls.  
"Forget it," Mike says. "We'll get another chance."  
"Who says they'll have it with them next time, if there is one?" Greta mutters, and no one hears her. Sarah, Mike and Eleanor head into the Shin-Ra mansion.  
"I don't like this place," Sarah says. "Its too dark." The stairs creak as they head up them. They hear a crashing sound to the right and head that way. They enter a room and the sound is louder but they can't see where it's coming from. They head over to the far wall and can tell the sound is coming from behind it. Mike braces himself against the wall and pushes hard and the wall moves easily, causing Mike to fall straight through it.  
"Ouch," Mike says. The others walk over to him and Sarah gives him a hand getting up. "Come on, let's find out what that noise was." The three of them head down the stairs and find themselves in a long hallway. The first door they try is locked so they try the second, which isn't. The room they enter is sort of a library, but it's a science library.  
"What is this place?" Eleanor says.  
"Ah, oh no," someone says, from the adjoining room. The three of them follow the sound and see someone run and hide under the desk.

Outside the mansion.

"There's no way I can do that, they suspect me already. If I do that then I'd be caught," Greta says.  
"Then you must find a way," Tseng say.  
"I don't see how you want me to do this."  
"That is up to you," Reno says. "You are their friend."  
"Friend, I was only Fia's friend. I am not the others friend."  
"Whether you are their friend or not you must complete this," Tseng says. "Or our plan will not work. Find a way to get them to trust you."  
"That would be much easier if you didn't speak to me when they are around."  
"The make sure that they don't see us. Get on with it." The Turks leave.  
"Great."

Back inside the mansion

"Did you see anyone Mike?" Eleanor says. Mike catches on to what Eleanor is trying to do.  
"Nope," Mike replies. Sarah realises what Mike and Eleanor are doing.  
"Then lets head out of here." The three of them leave but hide behind one of the bookcases, out of sight but able to hear.  
"There must be a way to find it," the man says. "If it gets into the wrong hands then everyone's doomed."  
"Wonder what he's talking about?" Eleanor says.  
"Simon must be the only one who can take us there," the man continues.  
"He knows about Simon" Sarah says.  
"Who wouldn't?" Mike asks. As the man is about to leave Mike goes over to him, the other two follow. The man jumps at the sight of them and tries to run, Mike grabs him by his jacket.  
"I don't know where it is, I swear," the man cries out.  
"Where what is?" Mike asks.  
"You don't know, good."  
"Why were you talking about Simon?" Sarah asks.  
"Simon, you know about him?" the man asks. "Well I guess you would. Simon used to look after a special Orb, kept in another dimension. It is said that the orb has magical powers that could mean the end of the world if it got into the wrong hands."  
"Like Shin-Ra's?" Eleanor asks.  
"Yes," the man answers.  
"This orb didn't happen to be silver did it?" Mike asks.  
"Yes, why? Have you seen it?"  
"Yes we have," Sarah says.  
"But Shin-Ra took it," Mike says.  
"That is bad news. Shin-Ra must be stopped before they can use it."  
"Do you know if Simon wishes to use the orb as well?" the man asks.  
"No we don't," Mike replies.  
"Then I must come with you. If Simon gets his hands on it or Shin-Ra use then its big trouble for everyone." The four of them leave the mansion and meet up with Greta.

"Who is this new fellow?" she asks.  
"My name is Titus. I am not from this time," Titus says.  
"You serious?" Mike asks.  
"Yes, I am from this world but this world from about 100 years in the future. A future that Simon rules."  
"How did he rule it?" Eleanor asks.  
"Although there were many groups against him he was too strong. He got hold of the Silver Orb and used its power to destroy the world and nearly all its inhabitants. We must not let that happen again. The Silver Orb must be gotten and kept away from Simon."  
"The lets get it back," Mike says. "I wonder which way the Turks went."  
"They went to Rocket Town," Greta says.  
"What makes you so sure Greta?" Mike asks.  
"Well, it is the next town from here, so that would be my guess at where they would have gone."  
"Then lets go to rocket town," Mike says.  
"But don't you have to cross Mt. Nible?" Titus asks.  
"Then we better make sure we have rested. We depart in the morning. Until then get some rest." _I'm a big mouth, _Greta thought to herself. The group head to the inn.

The next day they set off to Mt. Nible.Authors note – Yay, another long chapter. Sorry it took so long but the original file that I did sometime ago went missing so I had to do it all over again.


End file.
